


Lure

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Cardiophilia, Established Relationship, Heartbeat Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on a hunt with Cas. Normally, they try not to get distracted, but if they can think of a reason to have sex, they'll take any excuse. In this case, cardiac stimulation. They're hunting a werewolf. Dean's heartbeat is the lure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> And so I continue trying to populate the internet with more cardiophiliac fanfiction.
> 
> For abraxas, in gratitude for her lovely feedback on "Rebellious Heart". I hope you enjoy!

It's dark as they enter the barn. The flashlight beam flickers over the walls as Dean casts it about, eyes straining for any sign of movement, but everything is still. "It's not here," he announces to Cas who's walked in behind him, frustration dripping from his voice as he turns to leave again. "Let's go. Last night of the full moon. If we don't get it now we're stuck for another month."

They're hunting a werewolf. Well, technically two, but Sam's got assigned to the one they think is the opposite side of town while he and Cas have headed out to this farm to find the one that's been mauling livestock, plus one farmer a couple of nights ago. The problem now is that they can't find it, and they're running out of time.

Dean's heading back for the door that Cas has just closed behind them, but the angel grabs onto his arm as he approaches it. "Dean, wait."

Dean stops, gazing down at him as he awaits the explanation. "What is it?"

There's a slight pause before Cas replies, and he licks his lips and leans closer to Dean. "Let's not leave."

His voice is husky. Seductive. Dean knows what he's thinking. This has become a thing with them, grabbing quick fucks or blowjobs whenever they can on hunts, since motel rooms don't grant them much privacy, and the angel looks set to go again now. The look in Cas' eyes is intense and alluring, and although Dean would love nothing more than to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless in this relative shelter that they've found, he knows they don't have time. "Cas," he breathes regretfully. "We can't. We've only got tonight, and if Sam ganks the other one while we miss this I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"I'm not saying we stop hunting. I'm simply saying that we have a lot of ground to search, and it may be more efficient to make the werewolf come to us."

Dean's brow creases as he tries to catch up with Cas' thought process, and the angel smirks and continues. "Werewolves feed on human hearts," he explains, and his hand then slides away from Dean's arm to his chest. Dean has gone very still as Cas folds back his jacket and then places his palm flat against Dean's sternum. "They're drawn to the sound of a heartbeat. Can hear it for miles if it's loud enough, and if yours starts pounding fast, what werewolf could resist?"

He's lowered his head even closer to Dean's so that the hunter can feel his warm breath on his lips. Dean's blood is already heading south from the gravelly tone of Cas' voice, and his heart quickens beneath the angel's touch.

Cas feels it and licks his lips. "I know I couldn't."

 _God, this is tempting,_ Dean thinks. He would love for Cas to fuck him right now and make his head spin and heart race, but he doesn't know if it's a strategy or just an excuse.

He isn't debating it with himself for much longer when Cas suddenly moves his other hand to grab Dean's cock through his pants. Dean grunts in surprise and delight, the corners of his mouth turning up as he feels himself hardening beneath Cas' fingers.

Cas grins at him. "Let me do it, Dean," he pleads in that low, seductive voice of his. "Let me make your heart race. The werewolf will come right to us and I can smite it without a problem. It would be so much more enjoyable than running around in the cold all night."

He makes a strong case, Dean thinks.

The hunter breathes in deeply, then lets out a slow, controlled exhale as he gazes into Cas' eyes. The angel looks back intently, pleading but patient as he waits for Dean's answer. Dean is very aware of every thump of his heart that he knows Cas can feel. Of course he's going to say yes. He knows how much Cas enjoys the sound and feel of his heart, and it's a fetish he's always tried to accommodate. Cas is the reason his heart's beating at all; is literally what made it start again after bringing him back from the dead, and if Cas wants to feel it Dean will always let him.

"You want to?" Dean murmurs. "Tell me you want it and I'm all yours."

Cas swallows. "I want it, Dean."

"Then let's do it." Their mouths are already just inches from each other, and Dean leans in to close the distance and press his lips firmly against Cas'. The angel sighs into his mouth as he lets him in, and then his hands go to Dean's clothes to start taking them off. It's draughty in the barn and it might have been more comfortable to stay mostly dressed, but Cas wants access to Dean's chest as well as his cock and all of his body in general, so he's going to strip him completely. The flashlight and gun fall from Dean's hands as Cas pushes his jacket from his shoulders, then he's backing Dean towards the stack of hay against the barn's back wall. It isn't going to make the most comfortable bed, so Cas shrugs his trenchcoat off and throws it down onto the hay to give Dean something to lie on. Then, with their lips never breaking contact, they start to ease themselves down onto it.

Dean's on the bottom, his hands going to unbutton Cas' shirt while Cas is trying to pull off his pants, but the angel quickly grows impatient trying to do it manually and he angel zaps all of Dean's clothes off to a pile a short way away. Dean gasps and shivers slightly from the sudden chill, but Cas' body is soon enveloping him and the heat is enough to warm his skin.

Cas hasn't bothered undressing completely; a few shirt buttons are undone and his pants are pulled down to his knees, but it's enough to expose the parts he'll need. The differing states of undress create an inequality between them, but Dean likes it. It's nice to be able to just give his body over to someone he trusts like this.

With Dean naked beneath him, Cas immediately goes to grasp Dean's cock and then pulls his lips away from the hunter's mouth to move downwards and nuzzle against his throat. His tongue seeks out the pulse beating beneath the skin and licks at it while his free hand creeps up to Dean's chest.

Dean trembles, pleasure tingling between his legs and running all the way up his torso from Cas' touch. His chest heaves as his breathing comes short and quick, and he tries to steady it so that all Cas can feel under his ribs is his heartbeat rather than the shuddering motion of his lungs.

Cas' tongue pulls back as Dean sucks in a deep breath through his nose and then exhales through his mouth, and he fights to keep his breathing under control as he suddenly feels the head of Cas' cock brush against his own. Cas shifts his hand slightly and then he's pressing them both tightly together in his fist, and it's all Dean can do to not just fall apart.

Cas doesn't start stroking yet, but simply holds their cocks together in his left hand while his right remains resting on Dean's chest. His lips are still pressed against Dean's pulse point and Dean knows that he's trying to feel out Dean's heartbeat at three different points on his body. It's working. Dean is aware of every thump the muscle makes, pounding just beneath Cas' touch on his chest and jumping in his throat, while at the same time his rock hard cock throbs along with his pulse. Dean feels Cas smile against his skin as he detects the rhythm.

"That's wonderful, Dean," Cas sighs, delighting in the movement coming from deep inside Dean's chest. "But it needs to be faster. The werewolf needs to hear this. _I_ need to hear it. Let me make it louder."

A hand leaves Dean's cock to fumble in one of the pockets of the trenchcoat they're lying upon, and a moment later it withdraws to show that Cas has produced a packet of lube. Dean grins. "Came prepared, huh?" It's something they've both taken to doing, since they're snatching sex whenever they can, but it still gets Dean worked up in anticipation.

Cas feels his excitement, Dean's heart fluttering beneath his fingertips and hardened cock throbbing against his own. It's with a slight sense of regret that the angel pulls his fingers away from Dean's chest in order to open the lube, but he's fully expecting that next time he presses his hand down against Dean's heart it will be pounding much harder.

Cas opens the lube and dispenses some onto his fingers before smearing it on his own stiffened cock. It's dark, and Dean can't see as well as Cas can in the dimness, but he can make out enough that his breathing becomes heavier as he watches Cas' fingers glide over his own thick length. He wants to feel those fingers inside him, feel that cock inside him, and impatiently his hand goes to grasp Cas' shaft and help with applying the lube. Cas gasps and then chuckles. His head lowers towards Dean's while Dean maintains his firm grip on his dick, and their lips ghost over each other as Cas breathes out softly.

"You work on that, Dean," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Dean's mouth and then peppering more of them along his jaw and neck. He settles once again against Dean's carotid artery so he can feel the next response from his heart. "Let me do this."

In one smooth motion, he moves his hand to the crack of Dean's ass and presses a finger into him. The response he gets is delightful. Dean gasps and whimpers, hips bucking, and Cas sucks at the pulse he can feel fluttering on his tongue. It's already fast and excited, and Cas wonders just how hard it will feel when he's got his cock buried inside Dean and is pounding into him roughly.

Cas works another finger in and then starts to rub them against Dean's walls as he spreads the lube, and he feels them clench down tight and hot around him. His own cock throbs as he revels in the sensation, and Dean's grip on it tightens. Fingers claw into his back from Dean's other hand and the hunter's pulse jumps even faster beneath his mouth."Tell me how it feels, Dean," Cas growls against his throat.

" _Fucking incredible_ ," Dean pants back, "Please, Cas, don't stop..."

The angel doesn't, beginning to stretch Dean out as he adds yet another finger, and a quivering moan slips past Dean's lips. Cas smiles. "How does your heart feel?"

His fingers pause as he waits for the answer, focusing intently on the pulse in Dean's throat, and he feels the hunter suck in a sharp breath.

"Fast."

"Does it hurt?"

A pause. "No."

"Would you let me make it hurt?"

Cas pulls his lips away from Dean's neck then in order to look into his eyes, and Dean stares back slightly dizzy from lust and excitement. He can feel every beat of his heart banging under his ribs, and he takes a moment to concentrate on it. It's fast, but for now still comfortable. Cas wants it faster.

They hold each other's gaze, Cas' eyes filled with desire but also patience. There's no pressure or demand there, and Dean knows he's free to refuse, but he can't stop his heart doing what it will and he already feels like he's lost it to Cas completely. He breathes in deep and drinks in the warmth surrounding him. Cas has his trust and everything else that he can give.

"Yes," he sighs.

Cas smiles, pressing their lips together as he resumes working his fingers inside Dean. Their mouths open and tongues intertwine, taking enough time to enjoy each other as Cas stretches Dean open and Dean continues to rub at Cas' cock. A short while later, Dean is fully prepped and Cas slides his fingers out, causing Dean to whimper slightly from their sudden absence. He feels empty, but he knows what's coming soon and heat flushes his skin with the thrill. His hand slips from Cas' cock to allow Cas to reposition himself at Dean's entrance, and the angel shifts his weight to do so, at the same time dipping his head to rest on Dean's chest. It's quite a bend for his body, but, as they've found out on previous occasions, Cas is more than sufficiently flexible.

Soft hair tickles Dean's skin as Cas presses his ear down over his heart, not wanting to miss the sound of it at the instant he penetrates Dean. The angel thinks that will be the most rewarding moment of all. Dean so often hides his feelings, pretending to be okay when he's not and for years denying and repressing what he felt for Cas, but his heart can't lie. The way it jumps and pounds in his chest is the sound of Dean coming apart, and every beat is for Cas. There's nothing the angel loves more than being able to hear what he does to Dean.

With both of them growing more feverish and desperate, Cas moves his hands to grasp at Dean's hips and braces his cockhead against Dean's hole. Dean's stiff dick is poking into his stomach as he presses his ear down harder against Dean's ribs, and the thundering noise of blood and muscle rhythmically colliding fills his skull. He feels Dean's chest expand as the hunter sucks in a breath, readying his body to accept the next insertion, and then Cas thrusts home.

It's smooth, with only a slight burn as Cas' girth stretches Dean out, but Dean relishes every twinge of pain that the angel can deliver if it comes mixed with pleasure as intense as this. A cry erupts from Dean's throat, fueled by joy and exhilaration as he feels himself completely filled. His heartbeat booms in Cas' ears, slamming uncomfortably into his ribs with surprising force, but it'll still take a bit more for it to be actually painful.

Cas allows himself to slide partly out again before ramming back into Dean with even more force than before, and Dean squirms and whimpers in delight. His chest heaves, breathing coming heavy and quick as Cas buries himself to the base, and the angel presses his head down against it.

"You're breathing too fast," Castiel growls, and a moment later he's brought up a hand to Dean's throat, clamping down over his windpipe to restrict his air supply.

Dean's mouth opens, trying to gulp down another breath, and his body convulses as its denied. Tremors wrack his chest and his lungs scream to be allowed to refill, but instead his heart pounds even faster in a vain attempt to circulate oxygen to his cells that his blood simply doesn't have. Castiel hears all of it, listening closely to the reactions from Dean's body to ensure he never places him in actual danger, but for now it's safe. The frantic fluttering of Dean's heart thrills him, and although each oxygen starved second must feel like an age to Dean, Cas knows he can still go a little while longer.

The angel moves his right hand to grasp Dean's cock, and Dean shudders as he squeezes tightly. An intense pressure is building in the hunter's chest, but the sudden sensations on his dick are a distraction and the feel of Cas' length sliding in and out of his ass is almost enough to make him forget he can't breathe. He feels his head start to spin and dizziness overtakes him, but he doesn't know if it's from the pleasure or the asphyxiation. 

It's at some point during the decline in oxygen to his brain that the reality of what they're doing settles in on Dean. Here he is, lying naked in a barn in the middle of nowhere, letting himself be fucked by an angel who has complete control over every breath he takes. His heart is hammering wildly, and there's a werewolf wandering round somewhere nearby that will hone in on the sound like a wasp to sugar. That thought is enough to send a trickle of fear down his spine. He knows it was the original intention, but now that it's actually playing out, it's enough to frighten him a little as he realises how vulnerable he is. He's undressed, his gun is out of reach, and his heart is the bait. Now he's relying on Cas to handle things if - when - the werewolf finds them, and no matter how much trust he has in the angel, his survival instincts are still enough to trigger an anxious and panicked physiological reaction. His stomach squirms unpleasantly, and although his heart was already pounding at its maximum rate, the extra rush of fear is enough to make each beat kick even harder into his ribs. Now it hurts.

Dean's chest feels ready to burst, like the violence of his heart might actually start to tear into his tormented lungs, and at long last Cas senses Dean is at his limit and lets go of his throat. In the next instant, Dean draws a raw, desperate breath, gulping down air like it's the most precious thing in the world. Cas raises his head to kiss the side of Dean's neck and nip at the skin below his ear. "You scared?" he whispers.

Dean is. "No."

The lie is obvious. Cas knows the feel of Dean's heart when he's excited, and knows the inflection in his voice when he's got nothing to hide, but this is different. There's a kind of urgency and desperation to the way Dean's heart pounds, adrenaline coursing through his system that Cas can taste on his skin. At the very least, he's nervous.

"You're safe, Dean," Castiel assures him, feeling the way Dean's body trembles as he gently presses a kiss against his throat.

"I know," Dean croaks back. "But it doesn't feel safe. That's why I like it."

There's a definite thrill that comes with the danger, but when they're using Dean as the lure in a very real, very risky situation, Cas wants him to feel reassured. He moves an arm to slide under Dean's shoulders and cradle him closer, sucking on his pulse point as he begins to thrust harder and faster into him. It feels so incredible that it makes Dean's head spin, and it's almost easy to forget why they came here in the first place or that there's a job they're meant to be doing.

Cas gives several rough tugs on Dean cock before sliding his hand back up to Dean's chest again, and as the other hand again creeps round the hunter's neck, Dean feels an unexpected thrill. It seems he enjoys being choked more than he'd anticipated, and he feels his cock jerk as he awaits the tight clutch of Cas' fingers on his trachea. The angel holds off, but Dean still feels dizzy with excitement. This might be the most frightening but exhilarating sex he's ever had, and he finds he's enjoying the feel of his own heart hammering so hard within him it's like it's trying to escape into Cas' hand.

They're doing this to lure the werewolf out, Dean reminds himself. This is all to make his heart beat loud enough that the creature will be drawn to the noise so they can kill it; but also, he knows, they're doing this simply because Cas enjoys it. The angel has never explicitly told Dean, but he's asked to feel Dean's heartbeat enough times for Dean to be aware of his infatuation with it. If it weren't for the barrier of his ribs and skin, Dean's sure Cas would love playing with the bundle of muscle and arteries inside his chest just as much as he loves playing with Dean's cock, delighting in how it responds to him during sex. Cas may have never toyed with Dean's heart in the figurative sense, but in literal terms, that doesn't mean he wouldn't love to touch the organ given chance. He'd cup Dean's heart in his hands just to feel the way it pounded as they fucked, and if it were possible to do so without killing Dean, Dean would let him.

Now Dean trembles and gasps as he feels Cas repeatedly thrust into him, trying to drive Dean's heart rate up as high as possible to keep up with the pace. The angel has one hand lightly resting on Dean's neck and ready to clench tightly if he decides Dean needs to hold his breath, while the other is pressed against Dean's chest, fingers trying to claw into the spaces between his ribs and digging in hard enough to bruise as Dean's heart pounds against Cas' palm.

Once more, Cas flexes his fingers on Dean's throat, and Dean feels his cock twitch in excitement as pre-come dribbles out onto his stomach. A moment later, and the angel's grip clamps down again, abruptly cutting short the breath Dean had been sucking in. Dizziness sweeps over him and violent convulsions wrack his chest as he feels like he'll collapse into the vacuum inside him. The only thing stopping it is the pressure from his heart, which feels as though it's trying to beat itself to a pulp against his ribs.

The sensation is overwhelming, like a contained explosion within his chest, but a moment later another feeling penetrates Dean's awareness as Cas moves to roughly drag his fist over Dean's cock. A finger pries into his slit, and Dean's hips jerk harshly so that he feels even more friction from Cas' dick inside his ass. Each sensation is heightened from the mad rush of chemicals flooding Dean's brain, and the mindblowing pleasure intensifies with each breath he's denied. Fingernails scrape down his shaft and then Cas slides his hand underneath to cup Dean's balls, squeezing them gently a few times before massaging back up his length. It feels like electricity shooting through Dean to make his head spin and vision blur from oxygen starved bliss. Cas pinches and rubs at the soft skin so that Dean squirms violently, a combination of struggling for air and delighting from the sensations Cas is inflicting, and he feels almost completely overwhelmed. If he could breathe, he'd scream.

Pressure is building between Dean's legs to match the intensity in his chest, and he feels as though he's about to pass out even as he's approaching that final release. His thrashing causes Cas' cock to brush against his prostate, and he thinks he can't possibly hold it together any longer and is about to come. He's upon the brink of orgasm when they both suddenly hear it: the low growl coming from somewhere outside the barn.

Suddenly, Cas' grip goes slack. Dean would have been gasping for air, except the sudden shock of fear makes him forget to breathe for an instant longer. It seems that their strategy worked.

Cas stops thrusting, lifting his head from Dean's shuddering chest to meet his gaze. They've both gone still, listening intently for anything else they can hear outside, but Dean's struggling to make out much beyond the blood pounding in his ears.

"It's here," Cas whispers, sounding just as frustrated as Dean feels that it interrupted them, although they both know that had technically been the plan.

Dean listens, but he still can't hear as much as Cas, whose angel senses allow him to figure out what was happening much more easily. He wishes he could just forget all about the damn werewolf so he and Cas can get back to fucking, but he knows there's a job to be done. "Is it coming inside?" he asks quietly.

Cas cocks his head, listening intently for a moment longer. "It can hear you," he answers, "But it can sense there's something different about me. I think it's deterred; knows I'm dangerous to it. We need to tempt it closer."

Dean swallows. "Cas, my heart's not going any faster than this..."

"Shh..." Cas silences him with a kiss. "I know. I won't push you too far." His hand leaves Dean's cock to move once again to the pockets of the trenchcoat, and this time, after a moment's rummaging, he holds up an item for Dean to see. The pounding of Dean's heart doesn't abate as he realises it's a switchblade. "Do you trust me, Dean?"

Again, Dean swallows and licks his dry lips. He nods.

"It needs to smell blood," Cas explains, lowering the blade to Dean's chest so that the flat of it rests against his skin. "Just a small amount." His eyes are still fixed on Dean's, making sure he's okay, and Dean gazes back steadily. The hunter knows that technically now the werewolf is in range; they've lured it in and he could just go grab his gun and shoot it, but he's getting a strange thrill from doing it like this. Cas searches his face for any sign of doubt, and finding none, continues. "May I?"

Dean's lips are parted slightly, breathing quickly from excitement, but his answer is the same one he's given before. "Yes."

Cas again leans in to kiss Dean's throat and begins to drag the flat of the blade over his skin, not yet digging in the edge. "Tell me where," he murmurs, wanting to ensure Dean feels safe. "Where's okay?"

The knife slides over Dean's collarbone, descending a little to scrape over the anti-possession tattoo on Dean's chest, which of course Cas won't allow to be damaged, and then goes lower still. It follows the line of Dean's breastbone before moving so that the tip presses lightly above Dean's heart.

"There..." Dean whispers, body shaking but voice calm. "Do it there."

Cas pauses, lifting his head once more to look into Dean's eyes. "You're sure?"

Dean nods, then adds breathlessly, "Or my throat." Maybe he's being reckless, but he wants Cas to cut on the most vulnerable part of him: either near his heart or against the pulse pounding in his neck. There's a kind of thrill from it that he can't quite describe, and he's almost ashamed to even admit to wanting something like this, but he trusts Cas not to harm him.

The angel pauses, lifting the blade from Dean's chest and then resting it gently against the artery fluttering in Dean's neck. "You mean here?"

This time Dean can't nod, risking slicing his neck too deeply against the blade. He can barely even work his throat to answer, but his head is spinning with a fearful thrill and Cas is staring down at him with a dark intensity in those piercing blue eyes. The angel is as turned on by this as he is. "Yes," he manages to breathe.

Permission granted, Cas clenches his jaw and presses in the blade. It slices, but barely, nicking Dean's skin no deeper than a paper cut. There's only a very short distance between the surface of Dean's skin and the major artery pulsating just beneath, and Cas isn't about to risk severing it.

"I can't get enough blood there," Cas states, and then lifts the knife away to return it to Dean's chest. Just a slight trickle of red is running from the graze on Dean's neck, and it won't be enough to tempt the werewolf nearer.

Dean braces himself, anticipating the next cut, and then Cas pushes the blade in. It still isn't deep, penetrating no further than the outer layer of skin, but more blood flows as Cas carves a line across Dean's heart. Outside, the werewolf growls again as it catches the scent, and then there comes a creak from the door.

Dean starts to breathe more heavily, adrenaline starting to pump through his bloodstream and pour from the cuts as he hears but can't see the werewolf get closer. Despite the fear, both he and Cas are still hard and aroused, and now Cas starts to resume what they never got to finish. "Where were we?" he whispers, dipping his head to Dean's neck and gently lapping up the blood. Dean shivers, not having expected Cas to do that, but he feels hopelessly turned on by it. His cock, which had softened slightly from fear, immediately jumps back to full hardness.

Cas' erection didn't seem to have been affected at all and is still buried inside Dean, and once again the angel starts to thrust. Dean gasps as the friction inside him picks up again, this time feeling more apprehensive to make noise, but he can't still the hammering of his heart inside his chest which he knows is what the wolf wants. He hears it growl again, this time closer, and as he casts a glance over Cas' shoulder he sees the flash of amber eyes in the dimness.

Dean's mouth has gone very dry, and he feels completely vulnerable and helpless as he's relying entirely on Cas to kill the thing while his own weapon is out of reach. For now, the monster still seems to be hanging back, but the frantic pounding of Dean's heart is calling out to it like siren song. There's a strong, pulsating mass of meat within a fragile cage of flesh and bone that it could take quite easily, if it just overcomes its wariness of the unknown entity shielding it.

Cas closes a hand round Dean's dick again, starting to pump him as he lifts his head to whisper softly in Dean's ear. "It'll be alright, Dean. I'll take care of it." Initially, the angel had been bent over while he nuzzled at Dean's neck, so that his body formed a kind of barrier between Dean and the werewolf, but now Cas pulls back. He straightens up to leave Dean's chest entirely exposed, all the while keeping a tight grip on Dean's cock in his hand. He's still thrusting, knelt between Dean's legs and eyes fluttering shut as he approaches his own orgasm, and while Dean can feel himself getting close to climax once more, he can't take his eyes off the shadowy, humanoid figure he sees approaching from behind Cas.

The werewolf has taken Cas' shift in position as an opening, and now it snarls more viciously as it closes in with the intention of claiming what it wants.

It's possible to orgasm from pure fear. It's an evolutionary thing: if prey is attacked during copulation, it has a better chance of escaping if it finishes quickly and runs away, and hence Darwinism makes crazy things like getting off when you're completely terrified possible. Now Dean is scared – legitimately frightened despite Cas' assurances – and he can still feel a tight fist round his cock and the angel moving inside him to push him ever closer to the edge. A cocktail of pleasure, excitement and pure terror floods his brain, and as he hears yet another growl even closer to them, a cry escapes his throat and he comes. His scream is one of both fear and delight as he spurts all over himself, feeling his heart beat so hard it's like it's trying to jump out of his chest, and then the nearby growl turns into a snarling bark.

In the instant that the werewolf attacks, Dean finally feels Cas simultaneously release himself inside him. It's a crazy moment combining pure terror and pure elation, but the rush of pleasure is enough to distract Cas for just a second. Dean sees nothing but a blur of movement as the werewolf pounces, unable as he is to make out much in the dark, but then he feels a sharp pain in his chest as the creature's claws find their target and scramble for the throbbing mass of meat contained in Dean's ribcage. He screams again, this time in pain, but it only lasts a fraction of a second before the werewolf is being pulled off of him and a blinding light ignites before his eyes. The frenzied snarls turn into an agonised howl as Dean sees white light spill from the creature's eyes and mouth, and he squints and turns away to save his retinas from being scorched. A moment later, there's a slight thud as Cas discards the body, having successfully smote the monster and now letting it fall to the floor.

His attention is back on Dean in an instant, worry in his voice as he calls his name. "Dean!"

The hunter turns his head and blinks as he looks back up at Cas, still processing what just happened. His chest hurts, and there's a wetness flowing over him to spill down onto Cas' coat beneath him. This time the pain is sharp, cutting over his skin in contrast with the dull pummelling coming from his heart inside him, and he realises he's bleeding. Dean gasps in shock. It takes him a moment to fully comprehend that he's still alive, he's still breathing and his heart is still beating and not torn to shreds between the werewolf's teeth, and the fear gives way to blessed relief. He blinks up at Cas, who's still sat between Dean's trembling thighs and gazing down at him in concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend for it to get so close," Cas apologises anxiously as he stares down at the damage done to Dean's body. "Let me heal you." He looks like he feels guilty for allowing Dean to be harmed despite his assurances, but Dean knows that hunting has always come with risks and he can't possibly blame Cas for this. They'd both been crazy enough to try fucking with the exact intention of attracting a werewolf, and if Dean's honest, they're lucky that it worked out as well as it did.

The angel's hand begins to move towards Dean's forehead in order to press a two fingered touch there and take the pain away, but Dean's left hand quickly moves to grasp his wrist and stop him. "No, don't," he gasps breathlessly. "Not yet." While Dean's chest may hurt, he's had worse and he wants to give Cas this.

Castiel looks down at him in confusion, brow furrowed as he tries to figure out why Dean won't let himself be healed, but then Dean's hand moves to touch the back of Cas' and guide it down to rest on his chest. Blood is still steadily flowing out where Cas' palm makes contact, but beneath it he can still feel the thudding of Dean's heart, hard and fast and full of life. "Here," Dean whispers. "I know you want to feel it this close. Take it. It's all yours."

Cas stares down at him hesitantly, biting his lip as he's torn between his own desires and his concern for Dean's welfare. "I don't want to hurt you. Not like this."

"I want you to," Dean answers, and he presses down harder against Cas' hand so that the angel can't pull away even if he tries. "I want you to feel this." Now that the danger's gone Dean's pulse is beginning to slow, but it's enough that Cas could still feel it through the broken skin and Dean wants him to touch it. It hurts, but the werewolf only managed to cut him once and not as deeply as he feared. It's less than he could tolerate for Cas' sake.

It almost shocks Cas, just what Dean is prepared to offer him, but he wants to take it so badly. If Dean is going to tempt him like this, he thinks that he'll accept. The angel leans in closer, breathing heavily as he holds Dean's steady gaze, and overwhelmed by the trust in those dazzling green eyes. His fingers begin to fit themselves to the claw marks already gouged out in Dean's skin, and he feels the tremor running through the hunter's body from the contact. "Dean…" he breathes, mouth just inches from Dean's as they never lose eye contact, and he's aware that there's more distance between their lips than there is between his hand and Dean's heart. It's thumping just beneath his fingertips, the closest he's ever felt it since remaking Dean after Hell. Back then he'd held it, cradling it in his grace as he knit Dean's body back together, but this is the first time his vessel has come so close to touching it, and it almost feels as if he could hold it again. His fingers curl and dig in deeper, reaching for the muscle just a few inches away, and Dean gasps in pain.

Cas pauses, attentive to the way Dean's body responds so that he knows he doesn't go too far, but he delights in the way Dean's previously calming pulse begins to quicken again. Cas licks his lips in curiosity. He knows how Dean's heart will feel when he's hurt, but he wonders what he can get it to do with a gesture that's much more tender. Steadily, he leans in to press his lips softly against Dean's.

To his delight, the heartbeat beneath his fingertips begins to thump even faster, and Dean obligingly opens his mouth to kiss him back. Fingers tangle in his hair as Dean reaches for the back of his head to pull him closer, while at the same time leaning up into him so that Cas' fingers press even deeper into the cuts. Dean offers his heart to Cas completely, in both the literal and metaphorical sense, and Cas thanks him by kissing back with as much love and passion as he can pour from his mouth.

Pain smarts sharp through Dean's chest as Cas' fingers curl into the damaged flesh, and every beat of his heart triggers a fresh wave of agony. His eyes water, but he doesn't want it to stop. It almost scares him how much he likes this, pain mingling with pleasure as they kiss, and Dean's scared he might bite down too hard on Cas' lips from how much it hurts.

He gulps down a deep breath and holds it in his lungs, resisting the urge to cry out as he focuses instead on controlling his breathing. Cas feels the way Dean's chest freezes, muscles stiffening so that the pounding of his heart feels even more pronounced below them, and the soft breath he could sense coming from Dean's mouth has stilled. Dean's fighting to hold himself together, and Cas knows he's gone far enough.

Steadily, the angel begins to ease his fingers back out, and as he withdraws, the torn skin beneath his hand starts to knit back together. Dean remains stiff and tense as Cas heals him, heart still racing even once he's finally healed and the pain has abated to leave Cas' hand resting lightly on his newly repaired skin. It's almost as if he's scared to let the air back out of his lungs, and Cas' gently pulls his lips away to whisper softly, "Breathe."

Dean does. His exhale comes slow and trembling, and Cas inhales the air Dean breathes out before blowing it back into Dean's mouth, calming him. His hand falls from Dean's chest, and then an arm reaches below Dean to wrap around his shoulders and pull his body flush against Cas. Dean remains tense for a moment longer, but then he relaxes into the embrace and his own arms close around Cas' back to hold him there. They're pressed chest to chest, and Cas can still feel Dean's heart thudding against his ribs, but its rhythm is gradually growing steadier.

It's warm in Cas' arms, and in the aftermath of all the pain and fear and sheer intensity of it all, Dean feels safe. It occurs to him that there is in fact the corpse of a werewolf lying not too far from where they're tangled up near naked in the hay, but that fact doesn't disturb him half as much as he thinks it should.

Cas turns his head to plant a gentle kiss against Dean's brow, and Dean feels him smile against his skin. "That was incredible, Dean."

"Incredible that it worked," Dean replies, still feeling amazed that they actually just managed to lure and kill a werewolf because Cas fucked him hard enough. But still, 'incredible' could most definitely be applied to how the experience felt.

The angel chuckles slightly. "Yes, baiting the werewolf, that's what it was all for..." One of his hands is resting against the bare skin of Dean's shoulder, and he absently begins to stroke it with his thumb.

Dean closes his eyes in contentment. "You know, Cas, you don't need an excuse. If you ever want to feel my heart beat hard, you just have to ask. I know you love the sound."

"I love _you_." Cas makes the reply almost absently, as if he doesn't realise the weight of what he's said, but it makes Dean's eyes snap open again and his heart skips a beat. That's the first time Cas has said it. "And that sound is part of you. It means you're alive. How could I not love it?"

Dean doesn't quite know how to respond for a moment, unsure if Cas even understands what he's just admitted to, but then he decides that simply stating a matter of unquestionable truth shouldn't be such a big deal. "I love you too, Cas."

It's when Dean says it back that he thinks Cas finally notices, and finally understands the depth of what it means, but neither of them needs to say any more. Cas' embrace tightens around Dean, who closes his eyes once again as he melts into Cas' arms, feeling no need to move any time soon. They've done the job they needed to, and now they simply lie tangled up into each other as they each wait for Dean's pulse to slow to a steady beat, when the stillness between them will tell them that it's at last time to go.


End file.
